narutooriginalsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Droga (tom)
Droga (轍, Wadachi) jest 68. tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 648 "Marzenie wojowników" (忍の夢…!!, Shinobi no Yume…!!) left|thumb|159px|Susanoo Sasuke z pieczęciami Przeklętej Pieczęci Nieba. Com sua determinação renovada e um impulso do chakra de Kurama Yin, Naruto se dirige de volta para a batalha ao lado de Sasuke — que, para não ficar atrás, manda Jūgo usar a Transformação Sábia em seu Susanoo para imbui-lo com a energia natural, criando as marcações do Selo Amaldiçoado do Céu no Susanoo de Sasuke. Pronto para a ação, os dois jovens mergulham de volta para a batalha contra Obito, o qual toma conhecimento de que Naruto sempre se levanta, seja qual for a situação. Com isso, Orochimaru reflete sobre como Sasuke aparentemente têm o potencial para superar até mesmo o próprio Madara, enquanto Tobirama observa que Naruto está em uma série de maneiras, semelhante ao seu irmão Hashirama: falhas e tudo. right|thumb|159px|Pięciu Kage przybywa na pole walki. Com os shinobi ainda um pouco em duvida e esperando pelas ordens dos Kage atuais, Hashirama compartilha com eles todas as suas lembranças da primeira reunião dos cinco Kage. Enquanto a reunião se desenrolava é revelado a todos; o que toca todos eles, é o desejo de Hashirama em todos os shinobi estarem unidos. Com isso, Hashirama diz para as tropas para acumular as suas preocupações, sua determinação, seus sofrimentos e força para lutarem. Em última análise, o desejo de Hashirama para o futuro é respondido pelo surgimento dos atuais cinco Kage ao campo de batalha, todos de pé como uma frente unida. Rozdział 649 "Wola shinobi" (忍の意志, Shinobi no Ishi) left|thumb|159px|Sakura próbuje uleczyć Shikamaru. Dispersando-se pelo campo de batalha, logo que eles chegam, os atuais cinco Kage continuam a elevar a moral das Forças Aliadas Shinobi, dizendo que esta é uma batalha que eles não se podem dar ao luxo de perder. Enquanto Sasuke e Naruto continuam a enfrentar Obito, que de alguma forma consegue mantê-los afastados, o tratamento de Shikamaru progride lentamente, embora Sakura esteja determinada a não deixá-lo morrer. Mesmo enquanto ele luta, o chakra da Versão 1 de Naruto começa a se formar em torno Shikamaru — algo que Ino depois nota que está sendo feito por Naruto inconscientemente, como uma extensão de sua vontade de proteger seus amigos. right|thumb|159px|Powraca Shikamaru. Recuperando um pouco de suas forças, as memórias e sentimentos de Shikamaru são transmitidos através da Técnica de Transmissão da Mente do Corpo de Ino, revelando sua própria vontade de ser um conselheiro de Naruto, quando ele assumir o cargo de Hokage. Enquanto todos os 11 de Konoha se aliviam — embora não mais do que Chōji — Tsunade chega à sua localização e acelera a recuperação de Shikamaru, elogiando sua aluna por ter feito um bom trabalho. Enquanto isso, dentro da Dimensão do Kamui, tendo sido golpeado, mas se recuperando, Kakashi trata de suas feridas, notando que ele está quase pronto para voltar ao campo de batalha. Depois de falar brevemente com seu avô, Tsunade, A, Gaara, Mei e Ōnoki se reúnem com suas tropas em todo o campo de batalha antes de Hashirama dar o grito de batalha final para o exército resoluto. Rozdział 650 "Spać to będziemy..." (眠るのは, Nemuru no Wa) left|thumb|159px|Sakura i Tsunade przygotowują się do przywołania Katsuyu. Quando os cinco Kage, seus vários pelotões de shinobi, juntamente com Mifune e seus samurais partem para destruir o Dez-Caudas enquanto ele está em sua forma de árvore, Tobirama pede para Minato ajudá-lo a usar a conexão entre ele e o chakra de Naruto para ajudar os shinobi com a Técnica do Deus Voador do Trovão, para teletransportá-los para fora do perigo. Enquanto isso, Hiruzen pergunta para Orochimaru se ele só vai assistir à batalha, para o qual Orochimaru responde que embora ele não esteja interessado na luta, ele ainda vai dar uma mão porque o "sonho" de Obito significa o abandono de seus experimentos. Orochimaru, em seguida, ataca uma parte da árvore e declara que por um tempo, eles vão se relembrar da época em que eram estudante e professor, enquanto Hiruzen destrói os ramos com a forma de diamante de Enma. Em outro lugar, Tsunade diz a Sakura que elas podem invocar cerca de um décimo de todo o corpo de Katsuyu a partir da Floresta Shikkotsu para curar as Forças Aliadas se elas usarem seus selos juntos. Tsunade informa a todos da chegada de Katsuyu e as suas intenções através de Ino, decidindo dar suporte aos shinobi através de uma Katsuyu dissolvida a fim de recuperá-los. right|thumb|159px|Naruto i Sasuke łączą siły. Enquanto isso, Naruto e Sasuke ainda estão lutando contra Obito, que facilmente escapa de todos os seus ataques com sua velocidade recém-adquirida. Isso cria um problema para a dupla, embora mais tarde, Naruto seja capaz de perceber Obito, enquanto Sasuke tenta segui-lo com o seu Mangekyō Sharingan. Obito declara que é quase hora de dormir e cair nos sonhos, como a flor quase floresce. Kakashi, na Dimensão do Kamui, acha que Obito ainda tem a Vontade do Fogo, embora seja ofuscada por seu ódio, e agora ele é capaz de perceber sua Vontade depois de lutar com Naruto. De volta ao mundo real, Obito ataca Naruto e Sasuke, desativando o Modo Besta com Cauda e o Susanoo completo reforçado com o selo amaldiçoado respectivamente. Quando Naruto começa a se levantar, Obito repreende Naruto enquanto exige saber por que ele não desiste de lutar. Mas Naruto diz que ele não vai mudar, como nunca voltar atrás em sua palavra é o seu nindō. Ambos Naruto e Sasuke ativam seus Modo Besta com Cauda e Susanoo mais uma vez. Sasuke diz para terminarem a batalha de uma vez por todas, enquanto Naruto diz que ele vai dormir e sonhar amanhã por conta própria, enquanto as suas duas formas se combinam. Rozdział 651 "To, co zakopano" (埋めたもの, Umeta Mono) left|thumb|159px|Naruto, Sasuke i 11 Konohy przygotowują się do ataku na Obito. Enquanto o Susanoo de Sasuke é envolto pelo Modo Besta com Cauda reforçado com senjutsu de Naruto, combinando as habilidades dos dois jovens, para sua surpresa, Kakashi — que ainda está na dimensão do Kamui — é capaz de ver e ouvir o que está acontecendo por meio do link compartilhado entre o seu Sharingan e o de Obito. Preparando-se para um último contra-ataque, Obito manifesta um escudo gigantesco e a lendária arma sagrada do Sábio dos Seis Caminhos, a última da qual ele comenta que foi usada para moldar o mundo, e que agora ele irá usar para destruir o que ele considera ser falso. Criando nove Rasengan nas caudas de Kurama, Naruto contacta todos os seus companheiros dos 11 de Konoha e Sai para entrarem na briga. right|thumb|159px|Sasuke i Naruto przecinają Obito z wspomagane Susanoo senjutsu mieczem. Quando eles pulam diretamente nas caudas de Kurama, eles são revestidos pelos mantos do Modo Besta com Cauda, para seu grande choque. Naruto pede para eles quebrarem as defesas de Obito usando os Rasengan, para que ele e Sasuke possam acertar Obito diretamente e atacá-lo. Quando o ataque é lançado, um Obito confuso começa a ver mais de si mesmo em Naruto e até mesmo começa a ter alucinações sobre o que sua vida poderia ter sido — mesmo sem Rin — se ele tivesse voltado para a aldeia em vez disso. Em última análise, os shinobi são capazes de romper sua defesa, e os dois jovens também são capazes de desferir um golpe devastador em Obito com a espada do Susanoo. Rozdział 652 "Wpływ Naruto" (ナルトの轍, Naruto no Wadachi) left|thumb|159px|Na krótką chwilę, Obito przypomina sobie swoje prawdziwe marzenie. Após um Kurama revestido pelo Susanoo cortar Obito, os objetivos de Naruto e Kurama são alcançados como o chakra das Bestas com Cauda são puxados para fora em resposta ao uso do chakra que as bestas deram para Naruto. Manifestando o seu chakra através das caudas de Kurama, Naruto começa um grande cabo-de-guerra contra Obito que luta desesperadamente para manter o chakra das bestas. Quando o chakra de Shukaku e Gyūki rejeitam as caudas de Kurama, como o jovem não possuí uma parte deles, Gaara — o antigo jinchūriki de Shukaku — e Killer B — o atual hospedeiro de Gyūki — ajudam Naruto em sua luta para deixar Obito com nada além da casca do Dez-Caudas, portanto, impedindo que a flor da árvore floresça. Reconhecendo o que ele pretende fazer, as Forças Aliadas entram em ação após as ordens de Shikamaru, durante esse tempo, a ligação entre os chakra permite que Naruto veja ainda mais da consciência de Obito, o qual Kurama adverte. Juntando-se no esforço, os outros companheiros de Sasuke e Naruto, juntamente com Sai, agarram o chakra e começam a puxar enquanto Minato entra em seu Modo de Chakra do Nove-Caudas mais uma vez e cria caudas semelhantes a cordas, instruindo a Aliança para agarrar seu chakra para se juntarem ao esforço. Dentro de seu subconsciente, Obito se vê sozinho contra toda a Aliança, e quando ele começa a contemplar mais e mais de suas decisões e visualizar o que sua vida poderia ter sido, ele nota que isso são indicações de que ele está arrependido por suas ações. Falando com ele diretamente a partir de sua conexão, um Naruto empático diz a Obito que apesar de sua declaração de não ser ninguém, ele era de fato alguém com sonhos e não ao contrário e que se importava com outras pessoas no mundo: seus dois amigos e familiares, e declara que ele é "Obito Uchiha" e que ele irá destruir sua verdadeira máscara que é a face que ele retratou de ser ninguém. Rozdział 65 3 "Mam na ciebie oko" (ちゃんと見てる, Chanto Miteru) right|thumb|159px|Naruto wyciąga rękę do Obito. Quando Naruto reafirma a existência de Obito, o Uchiha observa que isso não importa mais como ele se transcendeu para o "Segundo Seis Caminhos". Recusando isso, Naruto diz que ambos são semelhantes em uma série de maneiras, incluindo sua educação, metas e crenças. Naruto então diz a Obito que ninguém irá reconhecê-lo por seu sonho lhes privar da liberdade. Obito responde que os dois são, na verdade, muito semelhantes e que esta é a razão pela qual ele queria que Naruto pensasse que o mundo é sem esperança. Obito explica que ele viu seu antigo eu em Naruto, e queria que ele abandonasse seus ideais antes que isso trouxesse nada além de miséria. Repreendendo Obito por fugir da vida, o jovem Uchiha, no entanto, adere ao fato de que ele está realmente fazendo o que um Hokage deve fazer, trazendo a paz ao mundo; observando que ele tinha simplesmente encontrado um atalho para alcançar este objetivo. Inflexível em suas crenças, Naruto diz a Obito que não há nenhum atalho para o sonho de ser Hokage e que o Hokage é a pessoa que faz o caminho antes de todo mundo, tornando-o mais fácil para os outros seguirem. Obito reflete mais sobre seu passado e Rin, e Naruto diz que Obito ainda tem laços com seus amigos, como visto quando o Dez-Caudas tentou assumir o controle sobre seu corpo e como ele tinha mantido o controle de sua consciência lembrando-se de sua antiga equipe. Naruto pergunta a Obito se ele aceita a si mesmo como um shinobi de Konoha, expiando seus pecados, e vindo para o lado da Aliança Shinobi e então estende sua mão para Obito. Rozdział 654 "Jestem Obito Uchiha" (うちはオビトだ, Uchiha Obito Da) left|thumb|159px|Napominanie Obito. Naruto estende a mão para Obito. No entanto, em vez de aceitar a mão, Obito tenta estrangular Naruto, dizendo que ele não se arrepende de nada do que fez até agora. Naruto soca Obito e alega que ele não é digno de ser um Hokage. Obito começa a ver mais de seu antigo eu em Naruto. Naruto então diz a ele que Rin queria que "Obito Uchiha" seguisse em frente, não o que Obito se tornou agora. Obito se lembra de seu passado com o Time Minato, enquanto ele luta com os tumultos internos, Naruto agarra a mão de Obito com força e adverte o Uchiha para não subestimar o poder de todos. right|thumb|159px|Czakra ogoniastych bestii wyłania się z Obito. No mundo real, as tentativas dos shinobi para retirar as Bestas com Cauda são bem sucedidas. Naruto e Sasuke, perdendo sua armadura de manto de chakra, depois de vencer a luta, conseguem finalmente derrotar e parar Obito. Obito olha para a lua e se entristece por não preencher o buraco em seu coração. Rozdział 655 "Droga" (轍, Wadachi) left|thumb|159px|Minato zatrzymuje Kakashiego przed zabiciem Obito. Após todas as Bestas com Cauda começarem a assumir suas formas corpóreas, elas cordialmente agradecem Naruto por salvá-los. Apressando-se para a frente, de repente, Sasuke se dirige para a localização de Obito com a sua espada desembainhada; deixando claro suas intenções. Após alguns sensores, incluindo C, detectarem que Obito ainda está vivo, a Aliança se mobiliza para desferir o golpe final. No entanto, ambos Sasuke e a Aliança são parados pelo surgimento de Kakashi no campo de batalha e as ordens de Tsunade respectivamente. Kakashi informa ao seu ex-aluno que este é o fardo que ele deve suportar, como ele era amigo de Obito, mas antes de Kakashi poder desferir o golpe a um Obito resignado, ele é parado por Minato. right|thumb|159px|Naruto przygotowuje swój atak. Os três homens falam sobre o passado, seus pesares pela morte de Rin e como tudo se sucedeu. Kakashi então diz a um Obito duvidoso que Naruto não irá mudar como ele fez, porque se ele vacilar, ele têm amigos e o apoio que irá ajudá-lo à voltar. Enquanto isso, Naruto se move para a localização de Madara e Hashirama, a fim de auxiliar no selamento do Uchiha. Estando no topo da forma de árvore do Dez-Caudas, Naruto e seus clones das sombras formam a Grande Bola Rasenshuriken, que eles continuam a aumentar de tamanho até que se torne como um farol gigante acima do campo de batalha, que ilumina os passos de seus companheiros. Rozdział 656 "Zmiana" (交代, Kōtai) left|thumb|159px|Czarny Zetsu ogranicza Obito. Enquanto um Obito derrotado continua no chão, ele observa Naruto usar sua Grande Bola Rasenshuriken para atacar Madara, que foi imobilizado por Hashirama. Gaara pede a ajuda de Shukaku para selar Madara, o qual o guaxinim eventualmente aceita, como uma forma de provar ser superior a Kurama. As outras Bestas com Cauda também decidem ajudar Gaara, com a intenção de pagarem sua divida com Naruto por libertá-los. Enquanto isso, não dando a Madara tempo para retaliar, Hashirama o incapacita ainda mais, prendendo-o sob seus selos torii. Apesar de sua circunstância, Madara sorri em antecipação. Kurama diz para Minato que, apesar de Obito ter perdido as bestas, ele vai sobreviver como ele ainda está conectado à força da vida da Estátua Demoníaca do Caminho Exterior. Obito comenta sobre como Nagato usou o Caminho Exterior: Técnica da Vida Celestial de Saṃsāra para ajudar o inimigo, em seguida, em última instância, decide fazer o mesmo. right|thumb|159px|Madara ożywiony przez Obito. Obito diz a Minato e Kakashi que ele finalmente entende por que Nagato decidiu ficar do lado de Naruto no final; os ensinamentos de Jiraiya foram o que lhes deram a esperança para um futuro melhor. Observando sua conexão com Minato, que foi aluno de Jiraiya assim como Nagato e Naruto, Obito decide se arrepender, sacrificando a sua vida da mesma maneira que Nagato fez. Nesse momento, Zetsu Negro aparece de repente e agarra Obito. Zetsu Negro pede desculpas a ele e declara que este é o seu verdadeiro propósito desde o começo, enquanto ele começa a se fundir com o corpo de Obito. Madara agradece Naruto por enfraquecer Obito, pois permitiu que Zetsu Negro conseguisse manipular Obito para usar a técnica do Caminho Exterior para trazer Madara de volta à vida completamente. Agora vivo, um Madara em êxtase declara que ele será mais uma vez capaz de desfrutar das emoções da guerra com um corpo humano. Rozdział 657 "Nadchodzi Madara Uchiha" (うちはマダラ、参る, Uchiha Madara, Mairu) left|thumb|159px|Madara absorbuje czakrę senjutsu od Hashiramy. Não dando ao seu oponente a chance de se mover, Sasuke engolfa Madara nas chamas do Amaterasu. Madara remove sua armadura, Naruto insiste que é inútil simplesmente atacar Madara, enquanto Hashirama fica intrigado sobre por que seu oponente tinha fechado os olhos. Emergindo ileso das chamas, Madara volta sua atenção para Hashirama, a quem ele lembra da última conversa que tiveram no Santuário Naka, revelando que ele acredita que somente o poder dos Uchiha e Senju pode trazer a verdadeira felicidade. Lançando seu contra-ataque, Madara ataca tanto Naruto como Sai, lançando-os para o lado, e usa os receptores negros que ele tinha incorporado em Hashirama mais cedo para imobilizar seu alvo. Usando esta oportunidade, Madara absorve o chakra senjutsu de Hashirama, o que reflete no rosto de Hashirama que se projeta para fora do seu peito. right|thumb|159px|Sasuke przebija biceps Madary. Lamentando pelo fato de ele ser capaz de controlar o nível de poder facilmente, Madara é novamente forçado na defensiva, como ele é atacado por Sasuke mais uma vez. Elogiando o Uchiha mais jovem por seu Mangekyō Sharingan, Madara decide que o dōjutsu de Sasuke será um substituto perfeito até que o seu Rinnegan retorne. Em outro lugar, Zetsu Negro observa que Obito morrerá após reviver Madara, e declara que ele agora irá recuperar o olho de Madara. Sendo atacado por ambos Kakashi e Minato, Zetsu Negro se funde com Obito, e explica que ele é a única coisa que mantêm Obito vivo neste momento. Explicando como ele havia escapado do Pelotão de Guardas do Hokage e esperado a sua oportunidade, Zetsu Negro exclama que ele é a vontade de Madara e irá tão longe a ponto de usar o corpo de Obito para derrotá-los. Lançando outro ataque contra seus adversários, Madara, em seguida, dirige sua atenção para as Bestas com Cauda, determinado a caçá-las. Cytat "Po dłuższym czasie wróciłem w rodzinne strony i zaserwowałem sobie spacer po śniegu w samych klapkach. Miała być tylko mała przechadzka, ale wspomnienie dawnych czasów pchało mnie naprzód. Dopiero nagły napad dreszczy uświadomił mi, że znalazłem się miejscu oddalonym o pięć kilometrów. Skończyło się na tym, że odwozili mnie do domu samochodem." —Masashi Kishimoto, 2014 Na drugiej stronie okładki Naruto łączy serca shinobi, którzy podczas walki z Obito zaczęli tracić nadzieję, a polu bitwy stają ramię w ramię z piątką swoich przywódców, by zmierzyć się z drzewem bogów, czy połączone siły Naruto i Sasuke wystarczą, by powstrzymać "Nieskończonego Boga Nocy"? Kategoria:Tomy